


Say Something

by shesacannibal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesacannibal/pseuds/shesacannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lost everything. Louis has everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Looking for Alaska by John Green. My first real fan fiction. If you see any mistakes tell me. English is not my first language. Hope you like it xx

It’s been almost a year now that his life is a living hell. All because of himself. He can’t do anything about it, expect maybe one thing, leaving, everything. The only reason he didn’t do it yet is

to feel the pain. The only thing he can feel now is pain, plain pain and he thinks that’s the only thing he deserves to feel. He’s the only one to blame and he can’t seem to be able to move on.

Why would he moved on ?

He killed the only person that really mattered. He killed his best friend, his sunshine, his life, his soulmate. He killed his sister, the one and only Gemma Styles, the one that lit up his simple life. He never wanted to kill her in fact its a miracle that Harry’s still alive. The accident was so brutal, the car was totally crushed. He got out alive with only a broken nose and a broken fist.

Why ?

Why did _he_ survived ?

Why it had to be her ?

Somehow he made it. But not alive, he’s a living ghost. Only alive to endure the pain, that he brought upon himself for driving a little to fast and not really paying attention to the dark road as he was driving back home with the sunshine of his life, Gemma. They were always together, they didn’t had the typical brother and sister relationship. Gemma was his best friend, to one he could talk about everything with, the one who inspired him to take pictures, the one that held the family together.

He can still remember every details of that night. The way she was laughing at some stupid joke he just said. Everything until the lights that he saw trough to passenger side window were getting closer, way too fast. So fast that he couldn’t do anything except closing his eyes and hoping for the best. He never could've guessed that his live would turn around like this. He never thought that everything could crumble like it had.

After Gemma's death Harry totally stopped to live. He stopped talking to his friends, stopped sleeping and stopped caring.

Harry wants to feel happy again, but he can’t with an hole like his in the chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its quite sort but i just wanted to get it started. xx


End file.
